


Pretty Girl- Joker X Reader Song Fic

by MyFantasticImagines1



Series: Pretty Girl (Joker x reader) [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasticImagines1/pseuds/MyFantasticImagines1
Summary: I do not own Sugarcult's "Pretty girl" or Suicide Squad only the story.





	Pretty Girl- Joker X Reader Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part Songfic series I did around last year on my tumblr @MyFantasticImagines1. I hope you all enjoy!

“Pretty girl is suffering while he confessed everything. Pretty soon she’ll figure out what his intentions were about. And that’s what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head. And that’s what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head”

 

Being the Clown Prince’s assistant had its perks, no one messing with me because of how close I am to the one and only, joker and also the amount of havoc that we can cause to Gotham. But the only problem that I come across from being around Joker my feelings for him and Harley Quinn, the one who has Joker’s heart. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate Harley for falling in love with him.

Watching the duo get ready to go out, a piece of my heart aches for him to see how I could be better than Harley if he gives me a chance. I clean the broken glass off the ground as they leave. This cycle of them fighting and making up kills me more than anything. Every time Harley leaves him, Joker and I always become closer than the last time. A side of me knows that he’s using me as a second choice.

“It’s the way that he makes you feel. It’s the way that he kisses you. It’s the way that he makes you fall in love.”

 

Hours later, I was laying on my bed, trying to sleep as I hear the door open and Joker talking to Harley “Harley, doll please don’t leave me!” He begged as what it seems that his lady was packing her bags, leaving him again.

“I’m tired of your constant jealousy and lack of affection! I’m leaving and that’s final!” The sound of her voice echos The door slams once more, leaving me alone with a heartbroken joker. I felt a pang of sorrow for the man that I love with all my heart.

He gently knocks on my door as I gotten up and opened my door. His arms immediately wrapped around my (body type) waist. “Harley - Harley left me..” He hiccupped as I sat him on my (favorite color) chair and spent all night comforting him.

 

“She’s beautiful as usual with bruised on her ego and the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men. And that’s what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head. And that’s what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of you head. It’s the way that he makes you feel. It’s the way that he kisses you. It’s the way that he makes you fall in love”

It has been a few weeks since Harley has left joker and We have been closer than ever. Lately I have been keeping my guard up around him so that I don’t feel completely broken once they eventually get back together.

Currently we are in the getaway car, trying to get away from batman. My (h/l) hair flows as my heart pound like a drum as laughter echos from Joker’s mouth as we go back to his place. “Hey, (y/n)? Are you okay? Lately you have been distant from me and I care..” He spoke up as I got out of the car door. “Yeah, I’m okay.. I need to tell you something..” Nerves build up as I try to convey words to say as my (s/c) face is dusted a cherry red. Just before I got the words out, Harley stood in front of the house with tears streaming down her makeup clad face. My heart dropped to my stomach as my ego deteriorated. Joker excitedly gets out of the car, running to Harley once again as I walked to my room, hiding the tears that are coming down my face. 

“It’s the way that he makes you cry, it’s the way that he’s in your mind, it’s the way that he makes you fall in love."


End file.
